1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antenna, more particularly to antenna that is applicable to a wireless personal area network (WPAN).
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional planar inverted-F antenna (PIFA), which is applicable to a wireless personal area network (WPAN), includes a coupling element, such as a parasitic coupling element, and is operable in a Bluetooth frequency range from 2402 MHz to 2480 MHz, and an ultra-wideband (UWB) Band I frequency range from 3168 MHz to 4752 MHz.
The aforementioned conventional PIFA is disadvantageous in that it has relatively large physical size, narrow bandwidth, and complicated structure, and is difficult to control so as to enable operation thereof in the Bluetooth frequency range and the UWB Band I frequency range.